Night Hag
Night Hag Sly and subversive, night hags want to see the virtuous turn to villainy: love turned into obsession, kindness turned to hate, devotion to disregard, and generosity to selfishness. Night hags take perverse joy in corrupting mortals. Night hags were once creatures of the Feywild, but their foulness saw them exiled to Hades long ago, where they degenerated into Fiends. The night hags have long since spread across the Lower Planes. Soulmongers. While a humanoid sleeps, a night hag can straddle the person ethereally and intrude upon its dreams. Any creature with Truesight can see the hag’s spectral form straddling its prey. The ethereal hag fills her victim’s head with doubts and fears, in the hope of tricking it into performing evil acts in the waking world. The hag continues her nightly visitations until the victim finally expires in its sleep. If the hag has driven her victim to commit evil deeds, she traps its corrupted soul in her Soul Bag (see Night Hag Items) for transport to Hades. Covens. A night hag that is part of a coven (see Hag Covens) has a Challenge rating of 7 (2,900 XP). Night Hag Items A night hag carries two very rare Magic Items that she must craft for herself. If either object is lost, the night hag will go to great lengths to retrieve it, as creating a new tool takes time and effort. Heartstone. This lustrous black gem allows a night hag to become ethereal while it is in her possession. The touch of a Heartstone also cures any disease. Crafting a Heartstone takes 30 days. Soul Bag. When an evil humanoid dies as a result of a night hag’s Nightmare Haunting, the hag catches the soul in this black sack made of stitched flesh. A Soul Bag can hold only one evil soul at a time, and only the night hag who crafted the bag can catch a soul with it. Crafting a Soul Bag takes 7 days and a humanoid sacrifice (whose flesh is used to make the bag). Hag Covens When hags must work together, they form covens, in spite of their selfish natures. A coven is made up of hags of any type, all of whom are equals within the group. However, each of the hags continues to desire more personal power. A coven consists of three hags so that any arguments between two hags can be settled by the third. If more than three hags ever come together, as might happen if two covens come into Conflict, the result is usually chaos. Shared Spellcasting. While all three members of a hag coven are within 30 feet of one another, they can each cast the following Spells from the wizard’s spell list but must share the Spell Slots among themselves: • 1st level (4 slots): Identify, Ray of Sickness • 2nd level (3 slots): Hold Person, Locate Object • 3rd level (3 slots): Bestow Curse, Counterspell, Lightning Bolt • 4th level (3 slots): Phantasmal Killer, Polymorph • 5th level (2 slots): Contact Other Plane, Scrying • 6th level (1 slot): Eyebite For casting these Spells, each hag is a 12th-level spellcaster that uses Intelligence as her Spellcasting Ability. The spell save DC is 12 + the hag’s Intelligence modifier, and the spell Attack bonus is 4 + the hag’s Intelligence modifier. Hag Eye. A hag coven can craft a magic item called a Hag Eye, which is made from a real eye coated in varnish and often fitted to a pendant or other wearable item. The Hag Eye is usually entrusted to a minion for safekeeping and transport. A hag in the coven can take an action to see what the Hag Eye sees if the Hag Eye is on the same plane of existence. A Hag Eye has AC 10, 1 hit point, and Darkvision with a radius of 60 feet. If it is destroyed, each coven member takes 3d10 psychic damage and is Blinded for 24 hours. A hag coven can have only one Hag Eye at a time, and creating a new one requires all three members of the coven to perform a ritual. The ritual takes 1 hour, and the hags can’t perform it while Blinded. During the ritual, if the hags take any action other than performing the ritual, they must start over. Category:Fiend Category:Monster Category:Lore